This Is Not A Normal Asylum
by danpams-kunn
Summary: Bangunan-bangunan itu dibangun dengan bebatuan. Bebatuan abu-abu gelap, yang dicabut paksa dari pegunungan ganas. Itulah rumah bagi mereka yang tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri, yang mendengar suara-suara, yang memiliki pemikiran aneh dan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Rumah itu dibuat untuk mengurus mereka, Sekali masuk, mereka tak akan bisa keluar lagi./CHAPTER1/


**This Is Not A Normal Asylum**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _The Hostel_

Sakura merasa ingin muntah. Jalanan yang sempit berkerikil mengguncang taksinya sepanjang 5 mil, dan itu menjadi kekhawatiran utama baginya di hari pertamanya ini. Dia memerhatikan sang sopir yang sedari tadi memaki jalanan berlubang dan ban yang sering kempis. Dan Sakura berharap bahwa dia tidak diminta untuk membayar kerusakan itu──perjalanan dari bandara saja sudah mahal, ditambah lagi jika ia diminta untuk membayar kerusakan taksi itu, bisa-bisa bekalnya selama musim panas ini tak tersisa sama sekali.

Walaupun masih siang, cahaya terlihat redup karena lebatnya hutan di sisi kanan maupun sisi kiri jalan. _Pasti sangat mudah sekali tersesat di tengah hutan jika hutannya lebat seperti ini,_ pikir Sakura.

"Yang dibelakang masih hidup, kan?" tiba-tiba sang supir taksi bertanya

"Apa? Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura, baru sadar kalau ia diam sejak tadi "Aku hanya siap-siap untuk turun"

Akhirnya, taksi melewati jalan dengan pepohonan yang jarang. Semuanya berubah menjadi berbayang dan hijau muda dibawah sinar matahari musim panas.

Dan ini dia: _Hidden Leaf University._ Tempat Sakura akan menghabiskan lima minggu kedepan. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah musim panas yang menjadi cahaya pada akhir tahun ajaran sekolah yang panjang dan merupakan penyelamat bagi Sakura. Ia biasanya sering bergaul dengan anak-anak yang mau belajar, yang selalu mengerjak PR dengan rajin, dan tidak cepat-cepat bergegas menuju loker sebelum bel berbunyi. Dan Sakura tidak sabar untuk sampai disana.

Di luar jendela, ia melihat gedung-gedung yang dikenalinya dari situs web universitas itu. Gedung-gedung itu bergaya kolonial dan agak terlihat tua lalu gedung itu juga dikelilingi dengan rerumputan hijau yang terawat. Gedung-gedung itu──yang Sakura tahu──adalah kampus tempatnya mengikuti kelas musim panas. Sudah ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang datang lebih awal dan sedang bermain _Frisbee._ _Bagaimana mereka begitu akrab dengan cepat? Hmm, mungkin beradaptasi disini tidaklah sulit,_ Pikir Sakura.

Sopir taksi tampak ragu-ragu saat tiba di perempatan; di sebelah kanan terdapat gereja cantik sederhana bermenara putih tinggi, dengansederetan rumah di belakangnya. Saat melongok keluar, Sakura melihat sang sopir menyalakan sen kanan.

"Belok kiri" seru Sakura spontan sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. Sopir taksi itu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Mesin payah ini tidak bisa memutuskan arah lagi kukira." Seolah ingin menambah penjelasan, sopir taksi meninju layar GPS yang terpasang di tengah dasbornya. Sepertinya, jalan yang dipetakan di GPS berakhir sampai disini.

"Ke Kiri" ulang Sakura, kali ini ia tidak begitu yakin. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu arahnya──padahal ia tak mencari tahu dulu sebelumnya─tetapi ada sesuatu pada gereja kecil bersih yang membangkitkan ingatannya, dan kalaupun bukan ingatan, pastilah intuisinya.

Sakura mengetukan jarinya di kursi, tak sabar ingin melihat tempatnya yang akan ia tinggali selama 5 minggu kedepan. Asrama yang biasa digunakan sedang direnovasi sepanjang musim panas tahun ini. Jadi, semua siswa-siswi yang bersiap masuk unversitas akan menginap di gedung tua bernama _Blackline_. _Ya tuhan, gedung ini mempunyai nama yang buruk!_ Pikir Sakura. Sakura membaca pada selebaran informasi penerimaan yang tertulis bahwa gedung ini adalah "bekas tempat perawatan mental dan situs sejarah." Dengan kata lain, _asylum._

Awalnya, Sakura terkejut tidak menemukan foto _Blackline_ di situs web. Dan sekarang, ia mengerti alasannya mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan foto asrama itu ketika taksi mendekat dan di sanalah gedung itu berada tampak di samping kiri jendela Sakura.

Meskipun pihak universitas telah berusaha mengecat dinding luar, atau menyuruh beberapa tukang kebun untuk menanam semak berbunga yang agak berlebihan di sepanjang jalan setapak── _Blackline_ tetap terlihat bagaikan sebuah peringatan di ujung jalan. Sakura tak pernah membayangkan sebuah gedung bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan, tetapi _Blackline_ tampak seperti itu──bahkan kata menyeramkan mungkin tidak cocok lagi untuk _Blackline._ Dan sepertinya, Sakura merasa bahwa gedung itu seperti mengawasinya.

 _Berputarlah sekarang,_ bisik suara di kepalanya.

Sakura merinding, tak bisa berhenti membayangkan yang dirasakan para pasien dulu ketika mereka masuk ke sini. Apa mereka tahu? Apa beberapa dari mereka memiliki perasaan panik nan aneh yang sama, dan apakah merekaterlalu gila untuk mengerti?

Lalu Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sangat konyol! Ia adalah siswa, bukan pasien gila. Seperti saat ia meyakinkan kedua temannya Tenten dan Lee, _Blackline_ bukanlah sebuah asylum lagi. Tempat itu telah ditutup ketika pihan universitas membelinya untuk dijadikan asrama fungsional yang membaurkan murid perempuan maupun laki-laki, serta kamar mandi bersama.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai" kata sopir taksi, meskipun Sakura tahu sopir taksi berhenti sekitar 9 meter sebelum ujung jalan. Mungkin Sakura bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasakan aura aneh di tempat ini. Namun, ia tetap mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan 3 lembar uang 30 dolar yang diberikan orangtuanya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya" katanya sambil keluar.

Memperbaiki lengan baju dan menurunkan barang-barang dari taksi membuat hari ini terasa nyata di pikiran Sakura. Ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan topi bucket biru gelap berjalan-jalan dengan setumpuk komik ditangannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum, _Dia mirip sepertiku_ , pikirnya. Ia menarik nafas dan berjalan masuk ke asrama. _Well,_ untuk 5 minggu kedepan, inilah rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Halo semuaaaa... Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya selama 2 tahun menjadi silent reader wkwkw. Sebenarnya coba-coba aja sih nulis, barangkali ada yang minat baca ehm-cerita-ehm-gaje-ehm saya ini wkwkw. Maaf ya kalau chapt ini singkat. Minggu depan saya janji kok bakalan panjang.. jika anda setuju untuk lanjut(?) hehe. Yaudah deh sampai disini dulu acara bacotmembacot-nya ya wkwk. See u next week guys, bye! Kritik, saran, pesan, flame saya terima kok :D Your review mean so much to me :D  
_**

 ** _Salam cinta, Danpams :)  
_**

 ** _Tenggarong, 7 Mei 2015_**


End file.
